Kai Shiden
Kai Shiden (カイ・シデン) is one of the residents of Side 7 evacuated to White Base during the Zeon invasion. Because he had a driver's license, he is forced to become one of the Mobile Suit pilots to defend the crew. Dragged into a war he feels he has no part of, Kai tries to desert his responsibilities during the One Year War. However, feeling inexplicably drawn to help his struggling comrades, Kai returns to aid the crew. During his time off, he met a Zeon spy named Miharu Ratokie. When she dies fighting to protect White Base from her own allies, Kai invigorates himself for the war effort in her memory. After his participation in the One Year War, Kai retires from his military career and dedicates himself to journalism. As a freelance journalist, he reports on the war and uses his information gathering to help his friends in Karaba. Suspicious of Quattro since their first meeting, he investigates and personally tells Hayato Quattro's real identity. He is given a brief mention in the history for Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn as one of the reporters who vehemently refuses to draw public attention to Laplace's Box. During the novelization for the first Gundam series, Kai and Hayato awaken as Newtypes. He survives Hayato and Amuro's deaths in combat, being portrayed as the final survivor of the three pilots. After witnessing the end of the Zabi family, he wonders if everything was for the best. Mission Mode Throughout the Official Modes in the series, Kai is one of the pilots who protects White Base. To unlock a different movie for Amuro's first Official Mode in the second title, players need to have Kai and Hayato shot down in combat. If players want to use him in the second title, they first need to clear Amuro's Official Mode. Within Mission Mode, they need to have a character actively befriend Kai and complete at least five missions. Both versions of "Coward!" need to be unlocked within the Friendship Mission section. Complete both of them in consecutive order with a character who shares friendly relations with Kai. If successful, he will become a playable character after he makes his confession. He will automatically have the Gundam license available. His two Story Missions entail both him and Hayato training to overcome the shadow of merely being support for Amuro. As they defeat several enemy forces, Kai personally shoots down a Newtype pilot and a Mobile Armor in his attempt to become stronger. When Char appears on the field, both him and Hayato team up to defeat him. They surprise themselves with their success, but Kai brags he's gotten better due to his lackadaisical training. His second Story Mission has him stage a duel between him and Amuro. Kai wants to prove he has improved by defeating the weary ace pilot. When Kai wins, they admit they aren't the best of friends, but they can unite their strengths to see the wars end. During Mission Mode, a CPU Kai can team up with Hayato and Sleggar to form a three-man Guncannon unit. Players are asked to shoot down the pilots to interrupt their regrouping on the field. Personality Apathetic to his duties as a soldier, Kai feels he has no part in battle and doesn't want to be a part of it. His cynical remarks are spurned by his inner fear of death and combat. His blunt, dark humor is his way of protesting about being a part of the war in the first place. He despises being ordered around and is cynical with his crew mates. When pushed into battle, his true colors emerge as he screams in fear of facing Zeon soldiers. Amazingly, his cowardly behavior fuels his desire to survive, making him the second best pilot for White Base. He accepts his piloting skills as a reasonable way for him to continue living past the war. Miharu's death changes his previous view of the space fighting greatly. He is dedicated to oversee the war and its progress even during his time as a journalist. Quotes :See also: Kai Shiden/Quotes *"It's humongous! How are we gonna stop something like that!?" :"Come on, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Hit him when he's off balance! At least, that's how it's done in Judo..." :"What are you talking about, Hayato! We're piloting Mobile Suits here!" ::~~Kai and Hayato; Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stats Kai has below average stats and is one of the lower stat characters in the cast. His best stat is his Shot ranking though even that is average. His Melee and Defense are very low, making him a character who is best used for keep away tactics. In the third title, his Shot and Defense Ratings improve dramatically to better emphasize his shooting expertise. He still has one of the weakest Melee Ratings so he's not well equipped for close ranged encounters. Relations This section lists the default relationships that Hayato will tend to have in Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Amuro Ray, Hayato Kobayashi, Sleggar Law, Bright Noa, Reccoa Londe *Contempt - Char Aznable Kai has a special SP attack quote with Amuro (from first Gundam), and he offers special praise for Amuro and Hayato. In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Kai by clearing the third mission in Those who Doubt scenario. Afterwards read his message in the Terminal. Kai says a special SP attack quote with Seabook. Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Kai. *Default - Guncannon *Rival's MS - Char's Zaku *Crossover MS - Palace-Athene *Weaker MS - GM *Occasional Pilot for - Gundam Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Kai to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Lock On :Mobile Suit - Guncannon :Action - Shoots from his Mobile Suit's cannon to target specific foes (same as Hayato's). Trivia *Kai is among the characters who are playable after Dynasty Warriors Gundam. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Gundam Characters